Six Months
by awhitefairytale
Summary: A fluffy one shot based on a dialogue meme. These are the three phrases: "Are you flirting with me?" "Give me a hand." and "Stay please."


**I got a prompt with three different phrases on tumblr from one person so I decided to combine them into one, three part story. I hope you enjoy! **

* * *

She was sitting at Granny's, enjoying the cocoa and the current lack of people in the diner when she heard the bell above the door ring, announcing a new customer. Two seconds later, the recognizable click of heels against concrete floor made it's way to the counter.

Emma couldn't help but roll her eyes while noting the soft leap her heart made upon seeing the dark haired woman. She strangely wanted to talk to Regina but there was no way the conversation would end without them arguing over something stupid and quite frankly, Emma was enjoying her peace.

But the strangest thing happened. Regina looked over her shoulder directly at the blonde and one of those coffee colored eyes winked at her.

_No, not a blink_, Emma noted. _An honest to goodness wink._

Emma had just picked her jaw up off the ground when Regina sat down in the seat across from her, a beautiful smile gracing her lips.

"Good morning, Emma. You look nice today," Regina's eyes glanced at Emma's shirt and she would admit that the blonde did indeed look nice. Her shirt was clean and wrinkle free, her hair slightly curled.

And again, Emma couldn't help that her jaw hit the floor; this woman who hardly ever gave compliments had in fact given her a compliment _and_ winked at her.

_This has got to be a joke. She has to want something from me._

"What do you want Regina?"

"I don't require anything. I've just learned to compliment a lovely girl when I see one."

_Wait... is she... is she flirting with me?_

The silence was awkward but Emma really wasn't sure what to say. Regina was still smiling at her, a finger twirling around the rim of her coffee mug. This was definitely not the conversation Emma had figured they would have.

"Regina, what are you doing?"

"What ever do you mean?" The shy tilt of her head and the bite at the lip; Emma was sure her ovaries had exploded.

"Are you... are you flirting with me?"

Regina was hesitant but finally with a smirk she nodded and added, "I'm certainly trying, dear."

* * *

The date was going so much better than she had expected. Honestly, She really hadn't expected much from Emma when the blonde had first asked to plan their second date, but then she figured that because Emma knew who Regina was, she'd plan something pretty fancy.

Neither of those assumptions were correct.

When Emma had picked her up that morning and taken her to the stables, a light lunch packed, Regina couldn't let herself be sad at the memories of Daniel but instead let herself be extremely excited and delighted that Emma had actually thought of something Regina might like to do.

Emma wasn't a great rider herself, and horseback riding definitely wasn't a hobby she planned to pick up, but the spirit filled eyes and joyous smile on Regina's face made the whole thing completely worth it for the blonde.

Four hours later, when the reached their destination , a cute meadow by a creek Snow and David had recommended to Emma, Regina was the first one off her bay mare, immediately loosening the girth and patting the horse on the neck.

Emma watched from the back of her horse, a grin on her face, most likely caused by the contagious grin of Regina's. She wasn't going to admit that she wasn't sure if she could get off the horse now and get back on later, the soreness already seeping into her muscles. When green eyes met brown, soft smiles were exchanged and both women felt their hearts leap in their chests.

"Isn't this the place you said we were stopping to eat?" Regina asked, head tilted curiously.

Emma nodded, a blush rising on her cheeks. Regina gave Emma a knowing look and approached Emma's white mare after giving her own one more pat.

"I wasn't going to say this but I think I might be stuck." Emma noted, looking down at her hands, embarrassed. "I never got this sore in the lessons."

Regina stopped, glancing up at the blonde, "Lessons?"

The blush was back, "Yeah. I took a couple so that I wouldn't be completely hopeless today."

"This week?"

"Ah... no. Um.. you see... funny story. I've kinda had this idea for a while now."

Regina couldn't help but notice how her heart warmed and the smile on her face grew bigger.

"Hey Regina, um could you... I feel really stupid okay? But could you... Give me a hand?"

The brunette nodded, getting closer to Emma's horse and grabbing at Emma's waist.

"Slowly pull you're leg around. I'm right behind you."

Emma slowly did as she was told and with Regina's help, eventually planted her feet on the ground, her legs feeling like jello.

The kiss was unexpected.

Regina pulled Emma to face her and lightly pressed her lips to the blonde's. It was only a light peck but it took both their breath away.

"Thank you," Regina whispered, forehead pressed against Emma's, hands resting at the blonde's waist again.

Emma's only response was to smile and kiss Regina lightly one more time.

_A Hundred points to Swan folks! One hundred freaking points._

* * *

It'd been six months since that day in the diner and it had been the most blissful either woman had ever felt. To Regina, it felt like it could be love. It felt like a possibility of a happy ending for her, a possibility to have the joy she'd always wanted. To Emma, it also felt like love. It felt like the home she'd always wanted, the life she'd always asked for.

They'd taken it slow; chaste kisses at first, leading to passion filled ones. Those led to hot makeout sessions that occasionally led to gropes and shirts being pulled off. It had never gone farther than that; neither woman quite ready.

Of course, they wanted it. They needed it. But yet, neither was quite ready.

It was a cold night and the two women had decided to cuddle under a blanket by the fire, Henry reading to them from a lounge chair not far away. Regina's slim fingers tangled through Emma's hair as the blonde's head rested in her lap.

Henry's words were slowing; Regina noticed his lids getting heavier and drooping low. When his words stopped altogether, Regina nodded towards him and Emma smiled, quietly standing.

Slowly, she lifted the boy into her arms, struggling at first. Both women knew it wouldn't be too long before they'd have to start waking him and taking him to bed, but for now, best to pretend he was still little.

After he was tucked in tight, Emma made her way out of the room, smirking at the woman smiling at the door frame. The door shut quietly and the they paused outside his door.

The two intertwined their fingers and Emma pressed a soft kiss to Regina's lips.

"I guess it's time for me to get to my place," Emma whispered, placing her opposite hand to Regina's cheek and running her thumb along the woman's cheekbone. "I think it's supposed to start snowing before too long. Don't want to get caught up in that."

It was just as Emma was turning to head back down the stairs that Regina pulled back on her hand, nudging her toward her own bedroom. When she stopped, Emma tilted her head.

For moments the two stared at one another before Regina finally opened her mouth to speak.

"Emma... please stay." She felt like it, but she didn't look away when saying those words. Tonight, tonight she needed Emma. She wanted to hold her in her arms tight and never let her go.

"Regina..."

"Emma. Please? Please stay?" She pulled Emma closer, wrapping her arms around the blonde's waist and pressing a light kiss to her cheek. "Emma Swan... I... I love you."

Emma couldn't help the light intake of breath, but the way her heart jumped, she knew she loved the beautiful woman too. She also couldn't help the small tear that slid down her cheek.

"I love you too Regina."

"Will you stay?" Regina pleaded, wiping Emma's tear away with a gentle ghosting of lips.

"Of course."


End file.
